Understanding
by colferdreaam
Summary: Stutter!Blaine and Kurt get set up on a blind date by none other than Sam Evans.
1. First Date

**A/N: I didn't plan this out at all, I just had a document open and I started spurting out crap and this was the result. I was thinking I could turn it into a little series of one-shots, though, so please review and let me know if you want me to do that and give me some prompts/suggestions as to what I could write about :)**

* * *

Blaine had no idea why he thought it was a good idea to let Sam set him up on a blind date. He'd known Sam practically since birth, and they'd stayed best friends despite them going to different schools. Apparently the boy that Sam had set him up with was from his school, and he was 'really cute.'

The only thing that Blaine was worried about was that he would get ditched the second he opened his mouth and spoke, and his date realised that he had a stutter. Sam assured him that this 'Kurt' was a nice guy and he wouldn't ditch him just because he had a stutter, but Blaine was sceptical about that fact.

Still, he picked out the perfect outfit and checked himself over in the mirror five times before he left the house. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a checked dark blue shirt and a light blue bow-tie and suspenders and his hair was gelled down immaculately as always.

When he arrived at the restaurant, there was already a boy who looked about Blaine's age waiting outside. _Oh god, he's gorgeous _Blaine thought. He made his way over to the boy, wiping his clammy hands on the side of his jeans.

"Blaine?" The other boy asked, a smile gracing his face. Blaine nodded like an idiot, too afraid to say anything. "I'm Kurt."

"B-B-B-Blaine," Blaine said before he could stop himself, sticking his hand out for Kurt to shake.

Kurt giggled cutely and shook Blaine's hand, and either Kurt had sweaty hands too or Blaine's hands got extra sweaty at the contact. "Let's go inside." Kurt suggested, walking into the restaurant side-by-side with Blaine. They sat down at one of the booths and looked at the menus. "See anything you like?"

"Um..." Blaine mumbled, biting his lip a little. "T-t-the p-past-ta?"

"Okay," Kurt smiled, and ordered for the both of them when the waiter came back over to them. "So, tell me something about yourself."

"L-like what?"

"Um...what do you want to do when you graduate? That's an easy question."

"T-t-that's n-not easy!" Blaine exclaimed with an adorable giggle.

"Is too!" Kurt defended, grinning at Blaine.

"Y-you answer it t-t-then."

"Okay," Kurt smiled. "I want to be on Broadway. Your turn."

Blaine huffed. "Um...I'm n-not s-s-s-sure," Blaine admitted. "I l-love s-s-s-singing b-but I d-don't know if I want t-to d-do t-t-that w-when I'm older."

"You're a really good singer." Kurt said, blushing a little.

"H-how d-d-do you know?" Blaine asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I remember you from sectionals," Kurt admitted. "You're the lead singer in the Warbler's right?"

"Y-yeah..." Blaine confirmed. "T-t-thank y-you."

Kurt shrugged, a smile on his face as the waiter came back over with their meals. "So, what else do you like to do?" Kurt asked as he began to eat his food.

"Um...I b-box."

"You?" Kurt gaped. "_You_ box? But you're like a sweet little puppy dog." He said before clamping his mouth shut and blushing.

Blaine giggled sweetly. "I d-did it f-f-for s-self d-d-de-defence," Blaine explained. "I g-got attacked at m-my last s-school and even t-t-t-t-though D-Dalton h-has a n-no bullying tolerance, s-something c-could h-happen outside of s-school."

"Oh..._wow_, I'm sorry."

"It's f-fine," Blaine smiled. "B-but yeah, I ended up r-r-really enjoying it and it's m-more l-like a h-h-h-hobby now. W-what ab-bout you?"

"I like fashion," Kurt replied. "And I've been helping my dad out at his garage for as long as I can remember to earn extra money, so I enjoy that too."

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Blaine brought up the question that had been plaguing him all evening.

"C-can I ask you s-s-s-something?" Kurt hummed in reply and took a sip of his water. "D-d-did S-Sam w-warn y-you about m-my s-s-s-stut-t -" Blaine huffed, unable to get the word out.

"No," Kurt replied, saving Blaine from making an idiot out of himself. "Why?"

"Y-you j-just d-d-don't s-s-s-seem phased b-by it. I w-would've t-thought you'd have left m-m-me b-by now."

"Honestly, at first I thought that it was just nerves. You looked really shy and I figured you were just having a hard time getting your words out because you were scared you were going to say the wrong thing, but then I realised that you actually had a stutter. But why would it bother me? I can understand you perfectly fine and it's not like you can help it - as long as you're not faking it."

"W-why w-w-would I p-p-pre-pretend t-to s-st-t-t-utter?"

Kurt shrugged. "A girl in my school used to do it. I didn't think you were faking it though, you looked nervous enough."

"T-t-that's s-s-s-s-sick." Blaine said, frowning at the table.

"Anyway," Kurt said, trying to change the subject a little. "My point is that I like you. Even though this is the first date and we don't know a lot about each other yet, I'm having fun and you're really easy to talk to."

Blaine snorted a little. "S-s-s-s-sorry," He said. "P-p-people j-just d-don't usually s-say t-that I'm easy t-to t-t-t-talk t-to, it's usually t-t-the other w-way op-p-p-posite."

"That's because the world is full of close minded idiots," Kurt laughed. "And they obviously haven't taken the time to really talk to you."

"T-they usually h-h-hear m-me s-say a f-f-f-few w-words and t-then t-they g-g-give up," Blaine shrugged. "I h-have a f-few f-f-f-friends at D-D-Dalton, but even p-people t-there d-d-don't want t-to t-talk t-t-t-t-to m-me m-m-much."

"That's horrible," Kurt frowned. "But, it's their loss."

Blaine smiled up at Kurt, and for the first time in forever he felt completely accepted by somebody that hadn't grown up with him and known him for his entire life.


	2. First Kiss

It was their third date when it happened. For their second date, Kurt and Blaine had gone to the movies, and for their third date Kurt had invited Blaine to a football game at McKinley.

"I'm sorry," Kurt said when he suggested it. "I know that it's a really sucky date idea but I'm new at this and I don't really know a lot about taking people on dates and -"

"Kurt," Blaine giggled, interrupting the boy. "It's f-f-fine. I like f-f-f-football anyway and I'm s-sure I'll enj-j-joy it m-m-more with y-you t-there."

So Kurt had picked Blaine up and driven him to his school, proudly holding his hand as they found somewhere to sit.

"Are y-y-you g-going to see all of y-y-your f-f-friends here?" Blaine asked Kurt nervously.

"Okay firstly, I don't have that many friends to begin with," Kurt laughed. "But I might see a few. Rachel will be here for Finn, and a couple of others might be here to support Sam. Why?"

"I'm n-n-not g-good at m-m-meeting n-new p-p-p-people."

"You did okay meeting me." Kurt argued.

"I s-s-stuck m-my hand out f-for y-y-you to s-shake and t-told you my n-n-name, even th-though you already knew it, w-w-when w-we were on our f-first d-d-date."

Kurt giggled at the memory. "Yeah, but it was really cute."

Blaine made a whining noise and hid his face in Kurt's shoulder, only looking up when the game began. Blaine happily waved to Sam when he spotted him, and the other teen was grinning - probably because he'd been the one to set them up.

They waited for a while after the game as Blaine wanted to see Sam, and Kurt knew it was worth the wait when he saw the adorable grin that appeared on Blaine's face when his best friend came running out of the changing room.

"I'm a genius!" Sam announced, eliciting a scoff from Blaine as he hugged his friend.

"And w-w-why is t-t-t-t-that?"

"I knew that you guys would be perfect for each other," Sam grinned. "Look at you being all cute and coupley."

"Shut up," Kurt groaned, just as Finn came running over to them.

"Kurt, can you drive me home?"

"Manners, Finn," Kurt said. "And I can't, I have to take Blaine home." He added, gesturing to the boy beside him.

"Hey, isn't he the kid from the Garglers?"

"The _Warblers_," Kurt corrected with a sigh. "And yes he is, but he just so happens to also be my boyfriend." He said, holding Blaine's hand and squeezing it reassuringly, knowing that the boy was getting nervous. Sam squealed at the word boyfriend, clapping proudly at his work while Finn eyed the pair carefully.

"What if he's using you to spy on our Glee Club?"

Kurt groaned loudly. "You're insufferable, Finn. He's not spying on us. We wouldn't even be together if it wasn't for Sam, so this isn't some crazy scheme to overthrow Glee Club."

"Try telling that to Rachel." Finn said, gesturing to the girl who was skipping over to them.

"Oh god." Kurt whined, hiding his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"Hey guys," She chirped, cuddling up to Finn's side when she noticed Kurt and Blaine holding hands. "Kurt Hummel! Why didn't you tell me you had a boyfriend!? And - hey wait, I know you from somewhere..."

"Okay, I cannot put up with a Rachel Berry catastrophe right now," Sam began. "So, Rachel, this is Blaine Anderson. He's been my best friend practically since we were born, and he just so happens to be a part of the Dalton Academy Warblers and Kurt's new boyfriend of two weeks."

"Spy!" Rachel shouted immediately, eliciting a groan from everyone and an adorable smile from Blaine.

"I'm n-n-not a s-spy," Blaine spoke up, shocking both Kurt and Sam a little. "I've b-b-been f-friends with S-S-S-S-Sam this whole t-t-time s-so if I w-wanted inf-f-f-f-f-formation t-then I w-w-would've gotten it f-f-f-from him."

"Dude, why can't you speak properly?" Finn asked.

"_Finn_!" Kurt exclaimed. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Kurt," Blaine said gently, pulling on Kurt's hand. "It's f-f-fine. I'm used t-t-to it."

"I don't care if you're used to it, Blaine, I'm not going to let my brother talk to you like that!"

"B-b-b-brother?"

"Step-brother, I'll explain it later." Kurt dismissed.

"Does Burt know you have a boyfriend?" Finn asked. "Can I tell him?"

Kurt groaned. "No he doesn't and no you can't. I want to tell him myself, thank you very much."

"Whatever," Finn dismissed. "How am I supposed to get home?"

"I'll drive you," Sam offered. "Anything to stop this madness."

"Wait, but -"

"Shut up Rachel!" Both Sam and Kurt exclaimed before she could say anything.

Sam finally managed to drag both Rachel and Finn away from the couple with the promise of driving them both home, and Kurt and Blaine were finally left on their own.

"I'm so sorry about them," Kurt said, holding both of Blaine's hands in his own as he turned to face him. "I swear they have no filter sometimes."

"It's f-f-fine," Blaine smiled sweetly. "Yeah, they're a little c-c-c-crazy, b-b-but I d-d-didn't r-really expect m-much less f-f-from t-the stories S-S-Sam has t-t-told me."

"They're idiots," Kurt corrected with a little laugh. "I'm really sorry about Finn though. He's a douche sometimes but he's a good guy."

"I p-p-promise he d-d-d-didn't upset me," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hands. "I've h-h-h-had a lot worse s-s-s-said to me."

"But that doesn't make me feel better about it," Kurt frowned. "You shouldn't have to hear anything bad about the way you speak because it's not your fault."

Blaine smiled softly at Kurt, leaning up and pressing their lips together briefly before pulling away. He blushed and looked down at the ground, still smiling cutely. "Was that okay?" He asked, looking up at Kurt through his eyelashes.

An adorable grin appeared on Kurt's face as he nodded. "It was more than okay."

"I've n-never k-k-k-k-kissed anybody b-b-before s-s-so I -"

"Blaine, it was perfect," Kurt interrupted, gently lifting Blaine's head so he was looking at him properly. "And I've never kissed anybody either, so we can learn together."

Blaine smiled, wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck and kissing him again, Kurt's arms finding their way around his waist as they continued to kiss in the middle of the football field.


	3. How Burt Hummel Found Out

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!" Burt's voice boomed the second Kurt entered the house.

"Yes?" He said sweetly, entering the kitchen where his father was sitting at the dining table.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Miser. Sit." He said, pointing to the chair opposite him.

"But -"

_"Sit._"

Kurt huffed and sat down opposite his father, slumping down in his seat.

"First let's start with the fact that Finn got home from the football game over _two hours_ ago and you've only just walked through the door -"

"Dad, I -"

"I'm not finished," Burt said. "You've only just walked through the door, and Finn tells me you were with your _boyfriend. _Care to explain?"

"Dad, I..." Kurt sighed. He was going to kill Finn. "I know how it sounds, but I swear it's not like that at all. We've only been going out for two weeks and -"

"_Two weeks!?_ And I'm only just finding out about this - and from someone else?"

"Tonight was only our _third_ date," Kurt exaggerated. "I swear, I wasn't hiding it from you I was just waiting for the right time to tell you. We've only just started dating, so we could end up breaking up in two days time."

Burt sighed. "Okay, but if it 'isn't how it sounds' then where have you been for the past two hours?"

"I took Blaine home," Burt raised his eyebrow at that. "He lives in _Westerville._ I didn't go inside his house, okay? I drove him home, walked him to the door, said goodnight and then drove back home."

"And you didn't think to call me first?"

"I'm sorry," Kurt groaned. "I didn't think. I promise I will call you next time I take Blaine home after a date, now can you please stop interrogating me?"

"Fine," Burt said. "I want to meet him though."

Kurt groaned and hit his head against the table. "He's really shy."

"Everyone's shy when they meet their boyfriend's parents, or girlfriend's."

"No, but he's like.._.ugh_."

Burt laughed. "Invite him to dinner on Friday, okay?"

"_Fine_." Kurt whined.

Kurt went upstairs and grabbed his phone, starting a new text chat with Blaine as Blaine had told him he didn't like speaking on the phone.

_**Kurt: My douche of a step-brother told my dad everything and he wants to meet you on Friday.**_

**Blaine: What!? I can't meet your dad, I'm going to make a complete idiot out of myself!**

_**Kurt: You're not. He'll love you, just be yourself.**_

**Blaine: I don't know if you've noticed but I stutter MORE when I'm nervous, I'm barely going to be able to get a word out of my mouth.**

_**Kurt: I can tell him about your stutter before Friday if you want? Or if you're really uncomfortable with the idea then I'll just explain to my dad that you're not ready to meet him yet.**_

**Blaine: No, I'll be fine.**

_**Kurt: Are you SURE? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with.**_

**Blaine: I'm sure. I promise :)**

_**Kurt: Okay. It'll just be my dad, my step-mom (Carole, a.k.a Finn's mom) and Finn.**_

**Blaine: I might die...**

_**Kurt: I'll hold your hand the entire time and I'll kick Finn under the table for you if he's an idiot again :)**_

**Blaine: How do you do that?**

_**Kurt: Do what?**_

**Blaine: Put a smile on my face even when I'm nervous or upset**

_**Kurt: Magic :) Oh, what food do you like? I don't want the whole evening to turn into a disaster because my dad cooks something you're like, allergic to**_

**Blaine: I'll eat basically anything that isn't meat**

_**Kurt: You're a vegetarian?**_

**Blaine: Yeah, I thought you knew that. I ordered the vegetarian pasta on our first date.**

_**Kurt: Oh...I wasn't really paying any attention. But...why? I mean, I have nothing against it, I guess I've just always wondered why vegetarians ARE vegetarians.**_

**Blaine: I don't know. I guess it's just that, you know...animals are living creatures too, just like us, and you wouldn't grab a random person off the streets, kill them, cook them and cover them in breadcrumbs would you?**

_**Kurt: ...ew**_

**Blaine: Yeah, that probably wasn't the best way to explain it...but you get my point. It's not fair that a living creature should get killed just so that we can eat it when there are plenty of other types of food that we can eat.**

_**Kurt: In a weird, gross way, that's sort of endearing. Although my dad loves him some meat, so he's probably still going to cook it.**_

**Blaine: That's fine. I have nothing against people who DO eat meat. You had meat on our first date and it didn't bother me.**

_**Kurt: I guess...I just didn't want you to get offended or anything.**_

**Blaine: Kurt...I can't even put into words how sweet you are sometimes...**

_**Kurt: I'm glad we're texting each other right now because I'm blushing so hard**_

**Blaine: See ;) Okay, I'm going to go to bed. It's getting late and I need my beauty sleep**

_**Kurt: Me too, I have a murder to plan out tomorrow**_

**Blaine: Just talk to him, see if he has a reason why he told your dad after you asked him not to**

_**Kurt: Meh. You're too nice.**_

**Blaine: :D**

_**Kurt: Goodnight Blaine x**_

**Blaine: Goodnight :) x**


	4. Meeting the Hudson-Hummels

"I'll get it!" Kurt all but screamed when he heard the doorbell that Friday evening, running to the door. "Hi!" He said when he answered the door.

"I'm t-t-t-terrified," Blaine said, fiddling with his hands. "I'm m-m-m-m-more s-s-s-scared t-t-than I ttthought I'd b-b-be and m-m-my s-s-s-s-s-s-speech s-s-s-sounds h-h-horrible."

Kurt pulled Blaine inside and wrapped his arms around his neck, hugging him tightly while Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and buried his face in his shoulder. "Your speech sounds fine."

A cough came from behind the boys and Kurt pulled away from the hug, turning to face his father while reaching down for Blaine's hand, squeezing it gently and not letting go despite how clammy it was.

"Um, Blaine this is my dad, Burt Hummel. Dad, this is Blaine...my boyfriend."

Blaine held his hand out for Burt to shake, wishing he could say something, _anything_, but knowing that he'd freak out if he did. Burt shook his hand momentarily before speaking.

"Carole and Finn are in the kitchen, dinner's almost ready."

Kurt and Blaine followed Burt into the kitchen and Kurt introduced Blaine to Carole before they sat down at the table.

"Blaine, we didn't really know what to make for you so we just made up a salad with some beans and stuff, is that okay?" Burt asked.

"T-t-th-th-" Blaine closed his eyes and sighed, nodding instead.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Carole asked.

"He can't speak properly," Finn supplied. "That's why he's so shy."

"_Finn_!" Kurt shouted, glaring at his brother.

"I-I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-fine t-t-t-th-th-thank y-you." Blaine said, cringing at how many times he stuttered. Kurt squeezed his hand reassuringly under the table while Burt gave everyone their dinner.

Finn leaned over to look at Blaine's plate, squinting at the beans. "I thought beans were orange and covered in sauce?"

"Oh my god..." Kurt muttered.

"Those are baked beans, sweetie." Carole replied.

"So Blaine," Burt said. "What school do you go to?"

"D-D-D-D-Dalt-ton A-A-Ac-c-c-" Blaine took a deep breath and tried again. "Ac-c-cademy."

"Isn't that a private school?" Carole asked.

Blaine nodded. "M-m-m-my p-p-p-par-r-r-rents t-t-t-t-tr-r-r-r..." Kurt squeezed his hand again, rubbing his thumb over the back of it gently. "T-t-tr-tr-transferred m-m-me t-t-there b-b-b-be-be-be-because I used t-to g-g-get b-b-b-b-bullied."

"So how did you meet Kurt?" Burt asked.

"S-S-S-Sam, w-w-who g-g-g-g-g-goes ttt-to K-K-K-K-K-Kurt's s-s-sc-sc-school, h-h-has b-b-b-b-been m-m-my b-b-b-best f-f-friend s-s-since we were b-b-bab-bb-bies.._.b-b-babies _and-d h-h-he s-s-sort of s-s-set us up."

"Well that explains what happened on the football field..." Finn wondered aloud.

"Oh my god, please stop talking." Kurt groaned.

"_Kurt_," Burt warned.

"Sorry." Kurt said, taking another bite of his food.

"What do you want to do when you're older?" Burt asked Blaine. Kurt snorted a little, sharing an amused look with Blaine, who rolled his eyes.

"Sorry, inside joke. Carry on." Kurt said.

"I d-d-d-don't r-r-really know w-what I w-w-want t-t-to do y-y-yet. I haven't f-f-f-found anything that I'm in-in-int-t-t-terested in p-p-p-pursuing."

"What are your hobbies, then?" Carole asked with a smile.

"Um...I like s-s-s-singing and I um...t-t-take b-b-b-bb-boxing lessons."

"You box?!" Finn asked excitedly. "But you're like a tiny little puppy!"

"That's what I said." Kurt laughed.

"I'm s-s-s-stronger t-t-th-th-than I l-l-look, okay?" Blaine laughed.

Everybody chuckled and Kurt smiled at Blaine, giving him an_ I told you_ so look.

After dinner Kurt took Blaine upstairs to show him his room while Carole made desert. He almost had to beg Burt to let him, but after promising to keep the door open he finally allowed it. Blaine wondered around the room with a cute little smile on his face, looking around Kurt's bedroom while Kurt stood awkwardly by the door.

"I l-l-like it," Blaine smiled. "It's v-v-very y-you."

"Thank you." Kurt chuckled, crossing the room to Blaine and taking both of his hands, walking backwards towards his bed and sitting down on the edge with his boyfriend.

"I'm h-h-having f-f-f-f-fun t-tonight," Blaine said, running his thumbs over the backs of Kurt's hands. "At f-f-first I kind of wanted to r-run away s-s-sc-screaming, b-b-b-but your f-family is r-r-really n-nice."

"I told you they'd love you," Kurt smiled. "I could tell when you started to feel comfortable because you started to joke around a little bit."

"M-m-my s-s-sp-speech w-was a m-mess," Blaine groaned. "I t-think I'm s-s-s-st-tuttering a lot less now t-t-though."

"Your speech was_ fine_," Kurt emphasised. "Even when you had trouble getting words out we could _all_ understand you perfectly fine."

Blaine smiled softly, leaning forward to press a little kiss to Kurt's lips when there was an uncomfortable cough at the door. They turned around to find Burt standing in the doorway, smirking at them.

"I knew I couldn't trust you two."

"We were talking," Kurt said, rolling his eyes at his dad. "Our lips were barely even touching then."

"Mhm," Burt hummed with a laugh. "Dessert's ready."

They ate dessert and Kurt had a little more time with Blaine alone before he announced that he had to go or his parents would be worried about him.

"T-t-t-th-thank y-you f-f-f-for d-d-dinner and f-for m-making the s-s-s-s-salad and s-s-s-stuff." Blaine said to Carole and Burt nervously, fiddling with his hands.

Carole smiled sweetly at him while Burt huffed, trying not to smile. Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder where he was standing behind him and hid his smile, trying not to squeal like a little girl.

"You're more than welcome, Blaine," Carole said. "And we'd be happy to have you over again."

"T-t-t-t-thank y-you." Blaine smiled.

"Can we have a minute, please?" Kurt asked, resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder so he could see Burt and Carole. Carole nodded, walking with Burt into the kitchen.

Blaine turned around and smiled at Kurt. "T-t-t-t-tonight w-w-was m-much m-more f-f-fun t-than I expected it to b-b-be," He admitted. "I r-r-r-really liked y-your f-f-family."

"They really liked you too," Kurt smiled, holding Blaine's face in his hands gently. "Promise."

"I b-b-b-b-believe y-you." Blaine giggled. Kurt grinned at him before leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Blaine opened his mouth a little and allowed Kurt to deepen their kiss slightly for the first time. Kurt moved his hands from Blaine's face and wrapped his arms around his neck, Blaine's arms fitting perfectly around his waist.

"I've given you more than enough time." Burt's amused voice came from behind them.

Kurt removed his lips from Blaine's but kept his head in the same position, their noses touching as he stared into Blaine's honey-coloured eyes for a moment before he leaned back in to press a chaste kiss to his lips before pulling away entirely.

"G-g-g-goodnight." Blaine smiled as Kurt opened the door for him.

"Bye." Kurt said quietly, unable to wipe the smile off his face as he watched Blaine walk to his car.

He stayed by the door until Blaine's car was out of sight and finally shut the door, turning to face his dad, who had a smile on his face.

"You did good, kid."


	5. Meeting the Andersons

"H-h-how are y-you n-n-n-not d-d-dying with n-nerves r-r-right n-n-now?" Blaine asked incredulously as he drove Kurt to his house after the romantic walk they decided to take through the park, which just resulted in Kurt screaming when a duck got far too close to him. Blaine had just laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek, telling him that he was adorable. They were now on their way to Blaine's house for dinner, and Kurt was about to meet Blaine's parents for the first time. "I was p-p-petr-r-rified when I m-m-met y-your f-f-f-family!"

Kurt let out a little giggle, smiling at his boyfriend. They'd been dating for almost six weeks and they were both really happy. Although they probably wouldn't admit it out loud, living an hour apart and going to different schools did get to them at times as they didn't get as much time with each other as they'd like to, but they still made sure to see each other at least twice a week and they were constantly texting each other as well. "Yes, but you're a drama queen. And you were fine after the first ten minutes. You love my family now." He laughed.

Blaine would regularly go to Kurt's house on the weekends and they'd have movie dates in the living room, occasionally being interrupted by Finn. "I'm w-w-w-worried t-that m-m-my p-parents are over-reacting about t-this...j-j-just expect t-t-the unexpected. And p-prepare yourself f-f-for a l-lot of questions, t-t-they're s-s-sort of overprotective after the attack and b-b-being b-b-bullied."

"Hey," Kurt said softly, covering Blaine's hand with his own where it was resting beside him. "It's okay, Blaine. I'm sure I'll love your parents."

Blaine let out a deep breath as he pulled into the driveway by his house. "Y-y-you're t-too g-g-good at t-that."

"What?" Kurt asked with a little smile.

"C-c-c-calming me d-down."

Kurt grinned, leaning across to kiss Blaine before they left the car and walked hand-in-hand into Blaine's house.

"I still think you're house is unnecessarily big." Kurt commented, eliciting a chuckle from Blaine.

"Y-y-yeah, b-b-but I have a b-b-big b-b-b-bedroom s-so it's w-worth it." He laughed.

"Of course, that's all that's important." Kurt giggled as he and Blaine entered the kitchen.

"M-mom, D-d-dad," Blaine said, getting his parents' attention. "T-this is K-K-K-Kurt. K-K-Kurt, these are m-m-my p-p-p-parents, G-G-Georgia and Ch-Ch-Charlie."

Kurt shook Blaine's dad's hand and hugged his mom briefly before sitting down next to Blaine at the table. Kurt was suddenly feeling a lot more nervous than he had been before, and Blaine seemed to notice as he automatically reached under the table to hold his hand.

"Kurt, do you like Mac and Cheese?" Blaine's mom asked, clearly serving Mac and Cheese into bowls.

"Yeah," Kurt replied. "It's one of my favourite meals."

"It's m-m-my f-favourite meal t-t-too." Blaine grinned.

Georgia chuckled, giving the three boys at the table their food before sitting down herself. "So Kurt, Blaine mentioned that you go to the same school as Sam?"

"Yeah," Kurt confirmed, taking a sip of the glass of water in front of him. "He's actually the reason we even met in the first place."

"Oh, we know. Blaine told us _all_ about the blind date," Blaine's dad teased. "Including the part about shaking your hand."

Blaine groaned and hid his face. "S-s-s-stop it." He whined.

Kurt laughed a little. "I thought it was kind of sweet how nervous he was." He admitted, looking over to Blaine to try and calm his embarrassment.

Georgia and Charlie shared a look, smiling softly. They continued to talk and laugh over the course of dinner, until Charlie decided that it was time to embarrass Blaine completely.

"Baby photos!" He exclaimed happily, leading them all into the living room.

"N-n-no! He d-d-d-doesn't need to s-s-s-see those!" Blaine exclaimed, eliciting laughter from Kurt, Georgia and Charlie.

"Yes I do!" Kurt argued playfully, nudging Blaine in the side as they sat down.

"I haven't s-s-s-seen your b-b-b-baby photos." Blaine pouted.

"Blame my Dad for that," Kurt laughed. "Stop whining, I bet you were adorable."

Blaine huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder as his dad passed him the first photo album. Kurt grinned, flipping through the photos happily.

"That one's my favourite." Georgia said teasingly, pointing to a photo of Blaine.

"Oh my god," Kurt giggled. The photo showed Blaine at no more than two years old, standing in only his nappy with a wide grin on his face. He had wild curls and his eyes were the same sparkling hazel that they were then. He was holding a stuffed toy in one hand and his nose was scrunched up cutely as he smiled. "You're so cute, Blaine."

"Y-you g-g-guys s-s-s-s-suck." Blaine whined.

"Hey, if you really want to be embarrassed we can always get the home movies out -"

"No!" Blaine shouted before his dad could finish his sentence, his face going red as he hid his face behind Kurt.

Kurt laughed, turning his head to look down at his boyfriend. "Stop being embarrassed. I like your baby photos."

"That's even w-w-worse than you d-d-d-disliking them." Blaine giggled.

All too soon, it was time for Kurt to go home. He thanked Blaine's parents for dinner, who told him that they enjoyed having him over and he was welcome to have dinner at their house whenever he liked.

They left Kurt and Blaine alone for a few moments to say their goodbyes, and Kurt smiled softly at Blaine, leaning their foreheads together; their faces so close that the tips of their noses were touching.

Blaine smiled happily, closing his eyes and nudging Kurt's nose gently with his own. He eventually leaned forward properly, pressing their lips together. They stayed like that for a while - standing by the door kissing as they did when Blaine met Kurt's family, until Kurt pulled away and smiled at his boyfriend.

"I had fun tonight," Kurt said. "I'm sorry if you genuinely got embarrassed though."

"I d-d-didn't...well, I d-d-did b-but if I really had a p-p-problem with it then I would've s-s-stopped m-my d-dad from showing you photos."

"I really liked your parents. They were really sweet."

"They're p-p-probably the n-n-nicest people ever. Along w-with y-y-you and S-S-Sam."

Kurt giggled, pressing another quick kiss to Blaine's lips before pulling back. "I should really get going or my dad might murder me when I get home."

"I agree," Blaine chuckled. "C-c-call m-me when you g-g-get h-home?"

"Promise." Kurt grinned, pressing one more kiss to Blaine's lips before making his way to his car, waving at Blaine where he was leaning against the door, smiling dopily.

Once Kurt's car was out of sight Blaine shut the door and made his way back to the living room, where his father said one thing that elicited a grin from Blaine;

"He's a keeper."

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea what to write for the next chapter, so please let me know what you'd like to see as I'm open to any suggestions! :)**


	6. Meeting The Warblers

**A/N: Pretty much half of this is just fluff that doesn't include The Warblers, but I still called it 'Meeting The Warblers' because that's what it's based around. Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kurt agreed to pick Blaine up from school on Friday afternoon to take him to his house for dinner, he wasn't expecting to end up in the position he was in.

He confusedly navigated his way through the school, following Blaine's instructions as well as possible, until he finally found to the senior commons. He opened the door and saw seven boys wearing blazers - only one of which he new - talking and laughing. He scanned the room for Blaine and smiled softly when Blaine looked up and his face broke out into a grin.

"H-h-hi!" Blaine grinned, causing the other boys to turn their attention to the door.

"Who is this?" Wes questioned teasingly, nudging Blaine in the side as the other boy blushed.

Blaine got up and crossed the room, taking both of Kurt's hands and leading him over to the boys. "This is K-K-Kurt," He said. "M-m-m-my b-b-boyfriend."

"So _this_ is the 'boyfriend,'" Nick teased. "We were beginning to think he made you up."

"They w-w-were convinced that y-you w-w-were j-just a f-f-f-fr-fragment of m-m-my imagination."

Kurt chuckled. "Nope. I'm one hundred percent real."

"Sit!" Jeff said immediately, shuffling over on the sofa so that there was room for Kurt to sit down. "You have to tell us everything."

Kurt and Blaine both laughed as they were directed to sit down. Blaine sat back in his original seat next to Wes and David and Kurt sat on the sofa opposite, between Nick and Jeff.

Blaine introduced all of his friends - Trent, Thad, Nick, Jeff, Wes and David - to Kurt, before they were bombarded with questions.

"Did Blaine actually shake your hand on your first date?" Nick asked.

Kurt giggled, nodding a little. "I told him my name and stuff because I wasn't sure if he knew what it was and he just said 'Blaine' and then put his hand out for me to shake."

The Warblers erupted in laughter as Blaine hid his face, blushing furiously. A few of them 'awwed' at him, and Wes hugged him teasingly.

"I w-w-w-was n-n-nervous!" Blaine defended. "It w-was m-m-my f-f-f-f-first d-date ever."

"It was my 'first date ever' too," Kurt giggled. "But, like I've told you a million times now - it was sweet."

That time, _everybody _cooedwhile Kurt and Blaine both blushed, giggling a little as they smiled at each other.

"You guys are so cute," Jeff cooed. "I think you may_ possibly _be cuter than Nick and I, and that's hard to accomplish."

"I second that," Nick grinned. "Nobody is cuter than us, except you guys."

Kurt laughed, pulling his phone out of his pocket when he felt it vibrate. "It's my dad," He said to Blaine, reading the message. "I don't know what he thinks we're doing, but we need to go or he's going to decapitate us both when we get there."

"Boo," Wes pouted. "I like you." He said to Kurt.

"Y-y-you c-c-can't have him," Blaine said to Wes, poking his tongue out. "H-h-he's m-m-mine."

"No fair!" Jeff exclaimed, pointing at Blaine accusingly. "Learn to share, mister."

Kurt laughed. "I promise we'll all do something together soon but we really have to go, I don't think my dad's happy with me."

"Fine, but if you don't follow through with your promise, we're kidnapping your boyfriend and using him to lure you back." Nick said.

"Deal." Kurt smiled.

"N-n-no d-d-d-deal," Blaine frowned. "I don't w-w-want to b-b-be k-k-k-k-kid-d-dnapped."

"Come on, you." Kurt laughed, holding his hand out for Blaine who smiled and took it, standing up.

They said their goodbyes and made their way back outside, Blaine leading the way as Kurt kept trying to take the wrong turnings. They finally made their way back to Kurt's car and got inside, grinning at each other.

"I like your friends," Kurt said. "They seem really nice, despite their insanity."

Blaine giggled. "They're n-n-not like that all the t-t-time. Once they're used t-t-to y-y-you they'll b-b-be a lot c-calmer...s-s-sometimes."

Kurt smiled softly as his boyfriend before leaning across the car, resting a hand on his cheek and kissing him slowly. Blaine reciprocated easily, his fingers tangling into Kurt's hair. Kurt moved his head a little, deepening the kiss and shuffling closer to the edge of his seat so that he was closer to Blaine.

"Guess what?" Kurt said, pulling back from the kiss but keeping his forehead rested against Blaine's, his hand against the other teen's cheek still. His eyes were still shut and their noses were pressed together, Blaine's fingers all but massaging Kurt's scalp where they were still tangled in his hair.

"W-what?"

"We've been together for exactly two months tomorrow."

"It's gone s-s-s-so f-f-fast," Blaine said. "It f-f-feels like I m-met y-y-you y-yesterday."

"I don't ever want this feeling to go away."

"What f-f-feeling?" Blaine asked, a lump forming in his throat.

"Like...the feeling I get every Saturday, knowing that I'm going to get to see you. It just...it feels like I'm floating on a cloud."

"I k-k-know w-what you m-m-mean," Blaine agreed, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips before he continued. "I f-f-feel r-r-really happy. I n-n-never thought I'd h-h-have a b-b-b-boyfriend at this p-p-point of m-m-my life, let alone that it w-w-would feel s-s-so p-p-perfect."

"Me too." Kurt whispered, his voice breaking slightly with emotion. He groaned when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket for the umpteenth time, reluctantly pulling away from his boyfriend to reply to his dad once again.

They were soon on their way to Kurt's house, Kurt happily listening to Blaine sing along to songs on the radio, occasionally joining in and laughing loudly. Yeah, things _did_ feel perfect.


	7. The New Directions Catastrophe

So, apparently Finn had a big mouth. Kurt knew that he wasn't deliberately doing everything wrong, but he'd 'accidentally' let it slip that Kurt had a boyfriend for the second time.

Rachel, Finn and Sam were the only people in Glee Club that knew about Blaine. Kurt wasn't hiding the fact that he had a boyfriend, but he hadn't told his friends anything, and nobody had seemed to notice that something was different.

It happened while Rachel was in the middle of one of her solos. Finn had recognised the song instantly as he'd heard Blaine singing it and playing it every time he was at their house.

"Hey Kurt, doesn't Blaine like this song?" Finn had asked, loud enough for the whole Glee Club to hear. Rachel pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as all of the attention was focused on Kurt.

"Yup..." Kurt said awkwardly, swallowing and knowing that people could tell that something was up.

"Who's Blaine?" Mercedes asked, raising her eyebrow.

"I..."

"He's Kurt's boyfriend." Finn said nonchalantly.

"_Finn!"_ Kurt and Sam both exclaimed as the room erupted in cheers and woops, eliciting a groan from Kurt.

"Boyfriend?" Mercedes asked. "What boyfriend?"

"Wanky!" Santana all but shouted, receiving a glare from Mr Schue.

"Huh...who knew Hummel had it in him..." Puck muttered.

"Is he a dolphin?" Brittany asked, causing everyone in the room to stare at her strangely. "What? Dolphins are gay sharks, guys. Duh."

"Oh for crying out loud..." Kurt mumbled. "Yes, I have a boyfriend - called Blaine, if you didn't pick that up - we've been going out for two months -"

"Two months!?" Mercedes exclaimed. "And you didn't tell me!?"

"Let me finish," Kurt groaned. "We've been going out for two months and before Finn opens his big mouth again, he has a stutter and he's really shy, which is one of the reasons I didn't tell you guys because I know that you're all going to want to meet him."

"Hell yes, I want to meet him!" Mercedes said. "I can't believe you've been keeping this a secret."

"Kurt," Sam said in a whisper, although the room was silent, so people heard him anyway. "Blaine's gonna freak out when you tell him about this."

"I know." Kurt groaned, covering his face in frustration.

"Wait, _Sam_ knew about this? Of all people..." Mercedes asked.

"Yes, Sam knew. Sam knew because he's known Blaine practically since birth and he's the one that set us up in the first place. Actually, you guys already know who he is anyway."

"He's the lead singer in The Warblers," Sam supplied. "Short, kinda dorky, helmet of gelled black hair..."

"I'm telling him you said that." Kurt laughed.

"Woah, slow down," Santana said. "You're dating our _competition_?"

"He's not 'our competition' to me Santana," Kurt snapped. "Yes, he's part of an opposing team, but our relationship has literally_ nothing_ to do with Glee Club. He's not dating me to get information about our Glee Club, and I'm not dating him to get information about his. He's been best friends with Sam this whole time, you just didn't know it, so don't start ganging up on me for dating somebody who's part of another Glee Club."

"Gee, calm down," Santana commented. "No need to get all defensive."

"This is _exactly_ why I didn't tell you guys about it!" Kurt exclaimed, completely ignoring Santana. "I knew I'd just get snarky comments and judgemental replies from everyone. Rachel nearly scared him away, Finn's told practically everyone that I'm dating him and he's insulted Blaine several times already -"

"Kurt," Sam said softly. "Calm down."

"No, Sam," Kurt said. "I'm not going to 'calm down.' All I want is a friend who I can talk to about how freaking amazing my boyfriend is and I _can't _because the only thing people in this club care about is what school he goes to!"

"Kurt -" Mercedes was cut off by Sam putting a hand on Kurt's shoulder and gently pushing him off his chair.

"You're coming with me." He said, directing Kurt out of the room.

He lead Kurt to his car and sat inside with him. Kurt leaned his head against the headrest and let out a groan, closing his eyes. "I'm so stupid."

"You're not," Sam assured him. After a few minutes of silence he spoke again, unable to stop himself. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Kurt opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Sam, smiling a tiny bit. "Am I that obvious?"

"If you toned it down on the shouting a little, you probably wouldn't have been." Sam teased, smiling at Kurt.

"I couldn't help it," Kurt said. "I'm sick of Finn telling everybody stuff that's personal when I wanted to tell people in my own time. And then everyone's reaction...I knew they'd be like that. Why can't they be like Blaine's friends? They teased us, sure, but you could tell that they were happy for us."

"Because Blaine's friends are practically inhuman," Sam laughed. "Seriously, they're the strangest people I've ever met and that's really saying something."

Kurt laughed a little before sighing. "I just...I kind of wish I had a friendship like yours and Blaine's. I mean, I'd say Rachel and Mercedes were my 'best friends' and I could probably talk to them about whatever I wanted to, but it's not the same. You and Blaine are like...it's kind of like your one person split into two, and I've never been that close to anyone."

"You're so blind," Sam laughed. "Kurt, _Blaine_ is your best friend. I mean...not in the same way that he's my best friend because he's practically my brother and I couldn't wanna like, make out with him and stuff, but_ he's_ the person that you're that close to. He's the person that you can talk to about anything, you silly, silly person."

"I guess but...what if Blaine and I had an argument and I needed to talk about it to someone? Then who would I go to?"

"You'd go to me so that I could hit you both over the head with something really hard." Sam laughed.

"Noted." Kurt laughed.

"But in all seriousness - I love Blaine. Other than my parents, he's probably the person than means the most to me, and I know that you're starting to feel that way about him too. There was a reason I set you guys up together, Kurt. I knew that you guys would be perfect together, but I also knew that I could trust you to look after him. You know as well as I do that he hasn't been accepted his whole life, and I experienced first hand how badly that hurt him, but I knew that if anybody was going to accept him it was going to be you. I know that you and I aren't close in the same way Blaine and I are, but you know that you can talk to me, right?"

Kurt smiled softly at Sam. "Thank you."


	8. Meeting the New Directions

After explaining to Blaine everything that happened, Blaine agreed to meet his friends. Kurt knew that he was nervous about it, but he knew that he couldn't keep Blaine hidden from his friends for forever, so it was easier to get it over with, right?

"Are you _sure_ you want to do this?"

"Kurt," Blaine laughed. "Sh-sh-shut up." He said, kissing his boyfriend for a moment before pulling away.

"I don't want you to do something that you're uncomfortable with."

"I'm n-n-not uncomfortable with it," Blaine argued. "I'm n-n-nervous b-but w-w-when am I n-n-not n-n-nervous?" He teased.

Kurt sighed, pressing another hard kiss to Blaine's lips and pulling away with a 'mwah.' "Ready for this?" He asked

"As r-r-ready as I'll ever b-b-be."

They left Kurt's car, linking hands almost immediately and making their way down to the park. They had decided to have a picnic in the park as all of the New Directions wanted to meet Blaine, and there were quite a lot of them.

A few cheers sounded as the boys made their way hand-in-hand down to the picnic, and Sam hit Puck up the back of the head for starting it while Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tighter. Kurt probably would've made a sarcastic remark had Blaine not been so nervous.

Blaine sat down next to Sam and Kurt sat down right next to him, keeping their hands locked together tightly. Kurt pointed to everyone who was sitting around the picnic blanket and told Blaine their names. He just nodded, unsure of what to do with himself.

"Well..." Santana said, looking at Blaine. "He's not exactly what I'd have imagined was your type -"

"Stop," Kurt said, glaring at Santana. "The second any of you say something snarky, rude or sarcastic, you're leaving. I'm not putting up with any crap from you guys today."

"Feisty Hummel," Puck teased.

"I swear to god -"

"Kurt." Sam warned, causing Kurt to huff in defiance.

"Well," Mercedes said. "I, for one, am happy for you. Even though I'm still mad that you didn't tell me."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "Okay, this is really awkward, can somebody please say something?"

Blaine giggled a little, leaning against Kurt's arm.

"Food!" Sam announced. "We're having a picnic and we're not eating anything."

"There's m-m-meat," Blaine grimaced. "Who p-p-planned this?"

"Guilty." Mercedes shrugged.

"There's some fruit," Kurt said, reaching across to grab the bowl that contained nothing but fruit. "Mercedes," He groaned. "Seriously, _everything_ but this bowl includes meat."

"It's f-f-fine," Blaine smiled. "I'm n-n-not t-too h-hungry and if I d-do g-g-get hungry there are shops n-n-not t-too f-f-f-far away."

Kurt huffed. "Stop being sweet."

"I c-c-can't." Blaine grinned.

"You guys are sickening." Santana scoffed.

"You're just jealous." Kurt retorted, poking his tongue out at Santana.

"Touché."

"Blaine Warbler," Brittany said suddenly. Kurt muttered an 'oh god...' under his breath and reached for something to eat, not trusting himself not to make a comment unless he was eating something. "Is it true that you're a dolphin?"

"Um..." Blaine mumbled.

"Just go with it," Sam whispered. "She thinks dolphins are gay sharks."

"I g-g-guess..." Blaine answered. "Sh-should I b-b-be offended?"

"No," Kurt laughed. "She calls me a dolphin too, it's fine."

They talked a little more while they ate, before Sam walked Blaine to the shop to find vegetarian-friendly food, leaving Kurt alone with the New Directions.

"Kurt," Mercedes smiled, reaching out to cover Kurt's hand with her own. "He's amazing."

"Even I have to admit it," Santana began. "You did good, Hummel."

"Thank you guys for not scaring my boyfriend away," Kurt laughed. "This day honestly went a lot better than I thought it would."

"We're not all bad you know," Puck laughed. "We can be nice if we want to."

"I still find it weird that's he's a vegetarian..." Finn mumbled. Kurt just laughed threw a grape at his brother.

Sam and Blaine returned soon after, and Blaine ran up behind Kurt and hugged him, eliciting a yelp from Kurt as he had no idea Blaine was behind him.

"Don't do that to me!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing as Blaine kept hugging him, resting his chin on his shoulder and grinning widely.

"Y-y-you're such a d-drama q-qu-qu-qu-queen." Blaine laughed, rolling his eyes fondly and pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek before detaching himself from his boyfriend.

"Come back," Kurt whined. "I liked hugging you."

"Y-y-you weren't h-h-hugging m-me," Blaine laughed. "I w-w-was hugging y-y-you."

"It still felt nice." Kurt pouted.

"Aww," Blaine teased. "P-p-poor b-b-baby." He reached a hand up, as if to ruffle Kurt's hair, only to be stopped by Kurt.

"Touch one strand of my hair and we're through." He said teasingly.

"Meanie." Blaine pouted, but he couldn't keep it up and started laughing straight afterwards, cuddling up to Kurt's side.

"Aww," Rachel cooed. "Finn, why aren't we that cute?"

"I can think of several reasons." Santana commented, receiving a glare from Rachel.

"Play nice," Kurt scolded. "I'm trying to trick my boyfriend into thinking I have normal friends."

"Y-y-you're f-f-f-forgetting that I'm b-b-b-best f-f-friends w-with S-S-S-S-Sam," Blaine chuckled. "I _k-k-know_ that you d-d-don't have n-n-normal friends."

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed, laughing.

"He has a point dude." Puck pointed out.

"You guys suck." Sam pouted.

Blaine successfully ruffled Sam's hair a little, laughing when his hand was swatted away and he was glared at teasingly.

The rest of the day was full of light-hearted teasing and fun, and Kurt was soon driving Blaine home.

"I h-h-had f-f-fun today," Blaine smiled. "I k-k-k-kind of though I'd b-b-be t-too sh-sh-shy t-to t-t-talk the whole t-t-time."

"They loved you," Kurt laughed. "I had fun too, actually. Even if I did have to give up my alone time with you." He sighed dramatically.

"S-s-stop b-being d-d-d-dramatic," Blaine giggled. "Y-you're s-still coming over for dinner tomorrow."

"That's not the same," Kurt pointed out. "Your family will be there and Sam's family will be there."

"True, b-b-but I'm s-s-still g-g-glad you're g-going to be there. I l-l-love h-having S-S-Sunday d-dinner with S-S-Sam's f-f-family, b-but it will b-be extra s-s-s-sp-sp-special w-with you there."

"Fine, you win," Kurt laughed, pulling up outside Blaine's house. "Home sweet home."

Blaine pulled his phone out and looked at the time before locking it again. "W-w-wanna c-c-come in and w-watch a m-m-movie?" He suggested.

Kurt grinned, nodding. "Let me just call my dad."


	9. The first time Blaine saw Kurt cry

It started when Kurt picked Blaine up from school on Friday afternoon. Blaine could tell that something was wrong the second he got into the car and Kurt didn't say hi to him.

"Hey," Blaine said, closing the door and pulling his seatbelt across himself. "Y-y-you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kurt replied simply, pulling away from Dalton and beginning the drive back to his house.

Blaine decided to leave it for a while, not wanting to upset or anger Kurt, and stared aimlessly out of the window for a while. When he turned back again, he was expecting to see Kurt's face scrunched up with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"K-K-Kurt?" Blaine said gently. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kurt lied, his voice breaking a little.

"D-D-Don't l-lie t-t-t-to m-me K-Kurt."

"I'm fine." Kurt said more forcefully, sniffing and blinking his tears away.

"K-K-Kurt, p-pull over," Blaine said when the car began to swerve a little as Kurt's vision was becoming blurred by his tears. Kurt ignored him and continued driving, trying to stop himself from crying. "Kurt!" He all but shouted. "Pull the d-d-damn c-c-car over b-before you k-kill us b-b-both!"

Kurt jumped a little at Blaine shouting but did as he said, burying his face in his hands and crying loudly as soon as the car was parked. "I'm sorry." He sobbed.

"Kurt," Blaine frowned. "C-c-come w-with m-me." He said, getting out of the car and moving to the backseats. Kurt followed and immediately snuggled into Blaine's arms when he opened them up from him. "W-w-what h-happened?"

"You remember I told you about Karofsky?" Kurt said, his voice muffled from his face being pressed up against Blaine's chest. Blaine nodded in reply. "He pushed me into my locker and I ran after him, basically screaming at him. He went into the locker room and I followed him and he...he...he kissed me," He said, beginning to cry harder as Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt. "It was _horrible_. I pushed him away and I...he threatened me."

"W-w-what do y-you m-m-mean h-he_ th-th-threatened_ you?" Blaine asked, suddenly feeling extremely angry.

"He...he said he'd kill me if I told anybody."

"And y-y-you d-d-d-d-didn't think t-to t-t-tell s-s-somebody!?" Blaine exclaimed.

"What good would that have done?" Kurt asked. "Nobody in that school gives a damn about me, Blaine. If I told somebody, they wouldn't believe me and then he'd just have come after me again."

"Sam w-w-would've b-believed y-y-you! H-he c-c-c-could've h-helped you!"

"I'm not dragging Sam into this, Blaine," Kurt said. "He can't do any more than what I can do."

"Y-y-you c-c-can't j-j-just let him g-get away with this K-Kurt!" Blaine shouted. "He's g-g-going t-to k-keep b-b-bullying y-you and y-you c-c-c-can't d-d-do anything about it b-b-because he's th-th-th-threatening you and y-y-you won't t-t-tell anyone!"

"Stop shouting at me!" Kurt cried.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, hugging Kurt tighter. "I'm s-sorry, I j-just...h-h-he shouldn't b-be allowed t-to d-d-do this t-to y-y-you. And I d-d-don't like s-s-seeing you s-s-s-sad."

"I think I'm still just shaken up from it," Kurt said, sniffling a little. "I'll be fine."

Blaine sighed. "P-p-promise me s-s-something?"

"What?"

"If h-he d-d-d-does one m-m-more th-th-thing t-t-to you, y-y-you h-have to t-t-tell s-s-somebody."

"I can't," Kurt said, looking up at Blaine tearfully. "I'm scared of what he'll do if he finds out that I told somebody."

"That's exactly w-w-why y-you have to tell s-s-somebody. I d-d-didn't t-tell anybody that I w-w-was g-g-getting b-b-bullied and I ended up in the h-h-h-h-h-hospital, I d-don't w-w-want that t-to h-h-happen t-to y-y-you," Kurt buried his face back in Blaine's chest and closed his eyes. "P-p-please j-j-just p-promise m-me th-th-th-that one th-thing?"

"I promise that I'll try," Kurt said. "I can't promise I'll be strong enough to do it."

"That's enough f-f-for me." Blaine said.

Kurt moved his head and shuffled closer to Blaine, cupping his cheek and kissing him gently. Blaine tangled one hand into Kurt's hair and rested the other hand on his waist, kissing him back deeply. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pulled him closer, never breaking the kiss.

Kurt was practically on Blaine's lap by the time they were finished kissing; his legs thrown over Blaine's so that he was sitting sideways along the backseats of his car. He eventually pulled back, breathing heavily as he leaned his forehead against Blaine's.

"I love you," He whispered into the silence of the car. "I can't keep it a secret anymore. I love you so much."

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt incredulously, tears welling up in his eyes. "I love y-you t-t-too." He said, his voice breaking a little.

"These past four months have been the best four months of my life." Kurt said honestly.

"Stop it," Blaine laughed, bringing a hand up to wipe his eyes. "Y-y-you're m-m-making m-me c-cry."

Kurt smiled, pressing another long kiss to Blaine's lips. "We should go," He said when he pulled back. "We're already going to be late."

"Okay, b-b-but I'm d-d-driving; y-you almost k-killed us once."

"Deal." Kurt chuckled, getting out of the car and sitting in the passenger seat while Blaine went round to the front seat.

"H-hey, Kurt?" Blaine said, looking at Kurt with a smile on his lips. "I l-l-love y-you."

"You're such a dork," Kurt laughed. "I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I'm stuck on the next chapter (again -_-) so please send me prompts/ideas! :)**


	10. Their first fight

_**I miss you :( - Kurt**_

The boys both had a ton of exams that they were studying for and, attending different schools, they had trouble finding time to spend with each other.

**I miss you too xx -Blaine**

_**Is there any chance you can take a study break tomorrow? I think I'm going to go insane if I don't see you soon. -Kurt**_

**I guess I could...:) -Blaine**

_**Yay! Come over at 12? - Kurt**_

**I'm already there - Blaine**

_**Can't wait :) I love you x -Kurt**_

**I love you too x - Blaine**

Kurt grinned, leaning back against his pillows and closing his eyes, clutching his phone to his chest. It had been weeks since they'd first said 'I love you' and it still made Kurt's flutter like it was the first time all over again, even if it was in text form.

He locked his phone and put it on his bedside table, cuddling into his bed and pulling the sheets up to his chin, smiling as he fell asleep.

"Oh my god, I missed you so much." Kurt exclaimed the second he opened the door and saw Blaine standing there, looking cute as ever. He immediately pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed him hard on the lips.

Blaine giggled against his lips, kissing him back before they pulled apart. "H-h-hello t-to y-y-you too."

"Uh, dudes," Finn interrupted. "Can you not, like, make-out in the middle of the hallway?"

"We weren't making out," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "We kissed. Once."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go watch the game, coming?"

Blaine shrugged, completely oblivious to the look on Kurt's face as he followed Finn into the living room. Kurt sighed, closing the front door and following his brother and his boyfriend. He sat down next to Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder, staring blankly at the TV screen while Finn and Blaine discussed whatever the hell was happening on TV.

Two hours passed before Kurt gave up waiting for Blaine to get bored of watching football and went into the kitchen to make a snack, working on some of his homework while he sat in the kitchen and ate it.

Kurt was beginning to get fed up of Blaine ignoring him the later in the day it got. Surely a football match didn't last that long? He was sitting on the other sofa by himself, his earphones in while he studied. Groaning, he ripped his earphones out and sat next to Blaine on the other sofa, kissing down his neck possessively - not even caring that his brother was sitting right beside him.

"Dude!" Finn exclaimed.

Blaine wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do. He and Kurt had never done more than kissed on the lips. Sure, they'd made out but it was _nothing_ like that. Kurt wouldn't let up however, sucking a dark bruise onto his neck while Finn stared at them in disgust.

"I'm just gonna, uh...go." Finn mumbled leaving the room.

As soon as Finn was gone, Blaine pushed Kurt off of him, staring at him angrily. "What the h-h-h-hell are y-y-you d-d-d-doing!?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurt said sarcastically. "I'm sorry for actually paying attention to you, I mean you seem to have forgotten that I'm your _boyfriend_."

"What are y-y-you talking ab-b-bout!?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I've barely seen you in three weeks and now that we finally have time to spend with each other, you're more interested in watching football with my brother! You've barely said to words to me all day!" Kurt shouted, his face bright red with anger by the time he was finished. Tears were pooled in his eyes and his hands were clenched into fists by his sides.

"If y-y-you h-h-h-had that m-m-much of a p-p-problem w-with it then why d-d-didn't you just say s-s-s-something!?" Blaine shouted back, matching Kurt's anger.

"I shouldn't have to, Blaine! You didn't even ask me if I was okay with you watching football with Finn, you just walked off like I didn't even exist!"

"I d-d-didn't realise I n-n-n-needed y-your p-p-p-permission, _f-f-father!_"

"Stop making it seem like I've done something wrong," Kurt said, glaring at Blaine. "I've been bored out of my mind all day while you ignored me!"

"Why are y-y-you b-b-being so f-f-freaking childish about this!? You c-c-could've j-just t-t-t-talked to me!"

"Forget it," Kurt said, standing up. "You know where the door is." He said, storming out of the room and up to his bedroom.

Blaine groaned and curled himself into a little ball on the sofa. He sat like that for ten minutes before he made his way upstairs, knocking on Kurt's door and opening it the slightest bit. Kurt was sat on the middle of his bed, staring at the door with tears running down his face.

"I thought you left." He said monotonically.

"I c-c-couldn't," Blaine said, entering the room and shutting the door, sitting down next to Kurt on the bed. "I c-c-couldn't j-j-just l-leave things like that. I d-d-don't want us t-t-to just run away from our p-p-problems. When w-w-we f-f-fight, and w-w-we w-w-will f-f-fight, I w-w-want us to b-be able to t-talk about it w-w-without one of us s-s-storming out."

"I'm sorry," Kurt cried. "I don't know why I reacted like that, and I know I shouldn't have, I just...I hated being ignored by you like that. I felt like you didn't even want to hang out with me, and it sucked."

"I'm s-s-sorry too," Blaine replied. "I should've s-s-said n-n-n-n-no to F-F-Finn when h-h-he mentioned w-watching f-f-f-f-f-football. I h-h-h-honestly d-d-did w-w-want to s-s-spend t-t-time with y-y-you, I j-just w-w-w-wasn't thinking."

"I hate fighting with you," Kurt said, trying to stop the tears falling from his eyes. "I never want to fight with you ever again."

Blaine laughed. "I'd l-l-like th-that t-t-too, b-b-but it's in-n-n-n-nevitable."

Kurt laughed and leaned his forehead against Blaine's, pressing a tiny kiss to his lips. "I love you."

"I l-l-love y-you, too," Blaine replied. "No m-m-matter h-how much w-we f-f-fight."


	11. Blaine Gets Sick

**A/N: Pathetic excuse for a 'chapter' but yano...Sorry I haven't posted in the last two days - yesterday I was writing my new story and sorting something out with my friend and the day before I was revising for Science. I also won't be posting on Sunday, just as a warning. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Are we still on for our movie date? :) xx - Kurt**_

Blaine groaned as his phone began to bleep on his bedside table. He rolled over in his bed and clumsily grabbed it, reading the text on the screen through bleary eyes.

**im sikc - Blaine**

_**What's wrong? :( - Kurt**_

**cold - Blaine**

_**You're cold or you HAVE a cold? - Kurt**_

**have cold...both - Blaine**

_**Can I still come over? I can take care of you :) - Kurt**_

**yuh - Blaine**

Blaine sent his last message before promptly falling back to sleep, his phone lost in the mess of sheets and tissues on his bed. He didn't wake up again until he felt a body sliding into his bed next to his.

"Shh," Kurt said softly as Blaine let out a whine, helping his boyfriend get situated with his head on his chest. "Go back to sleep." He said, carding his fingers through Blaine's messy hair.

"Kay," Blaine mumbled, already half asleep. "Luff 'oo."

Kurt chuckled lightly, pressing a kiss to Blaine's warm forehead. "I love you too."

The next time Blaine woke up, he found his face buried between Kurt's body and arm. He wiggled his way out and looked up at Kurt, who was smiling down at him contentedly. "Hey sleepy head, how do you feel?"

"Icky," Blaine frowned, his voice nasal and croaky. "How long w-w-was I asleep?"

"Just under an hour," Kurt replied. "You're adorable when you sleep."

"That's c-c-c-creepy." Blaine laughed.

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend before sighing a little. "You look all sad and...ill."

"I am ill," Blaine pointed out. "And I'm s-s-s-s-slightly s-s-sad, b-b-but y-you b-b-b-being here m-makes m-m-me f-f-f-feel a little b-better."

Kurt smiled, cupping Blaine's cheek and gently running his thumb over the warm skin. "Have you taken any medicine?"

"Ugh," Blaine groaned. "N-no. It just m-m-makes m-me r-r-really d-d-drowsy and I t-t-turn into a c-c-crazy p-p-person."

Kurt chuckled. "It'll make you feel better."

"Fine," Blaine huffed. "We h-h-have s-s-some in the f-f-fridge d-d-d-d-downstairs."

"Okay," Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead. "If I'm not back in ten minutes, I got lost."

Blaine laughed as Kurt grinned, leaving the room and trying to find Blaine's kitchen. He successfully made his way downstairs and found his way back to Blaine's room to find the boy in the middle of a sneezing fit.

"You okay?" Kurt asked once Blaine had finished sneezing, rubbing his back gently.

Blaine sniffed and nodded, wiping his watery eyes before blowing his nose. "D-d-did y-y-you f-find it?"

"Yup," Kurt smiled, showing Blaine the bottle. He took the cap off and poured some onto a spoon. "Here comes the airplane..." He teased, receiving a glare from Blaine as he took the medicine.

Blaine shivered as he swallowed the liquid, pulling a face. "Yuck," He grimaced. "N-n-no m-matter h-h-how m-m-many t-times I take that stuff, the t-t-taste n-never improves."

Kurt laughed, putting the lid back on the bottle and placing it on Blaine's bedside table, lying back down and allowing Blaine to snuggle into his arms. They laid in silence for a while before it was apparent that Blaine's medicine had kicked in and he started humming quietly.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, playing with Blaine's hair.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled softly, nodding. "You're p-p-pretty." He said, eliciting a chuckle from Kurt.

"So are you," He replied. "Even if you are snotty and gross."

"You love m-m-me anyway. S-s-s-s-snot and all."

"I do," Kurt smiled, brushing Blaine's sweaty curls away from his forehead. "Snot and all."

Blaine laid his head back down on Kurt's chest and let out a yawn. "S-s-s-sleepy."

"Go to sleep," Kurt replied, hugging Blaine close. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

"Mmm..." Blaine mumbled, pulling the covers up higher around his shoulders. "Kay. L-love y-y-you."

"Love you too." Kurt smiled, kissing the top of Blaine's head as he drifted to sleep once again.


	12. The Camping Incident

**A/N: Firstly, I'm super sorry for not posting - I'm the worst! Secondly, I have no idea where this came from, so I apologise...Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you s-s-s-serious!?" Blaine exclaimed excitedly. "We're g-g-going c-c-camping!?"

Kurt laughed loudly. "Yes, I'm serious," He said. "My dad wanted to have 'family bonding time' or something, and he considers you as part of the family so he said I could invite you."

Kurt was suddenly tackled backwards into a hug, eliciting an enormous laugh from him. "Thank y-y-you!" Blaine exclaimed, peppering kisses over his face like an excited puppy dog.

They left early the next morning, and Blaine was asleep on Kurt's shoulder within minutes of being in the car. Kurt grinned when he looked down and realised Blaine was deep asleep, burying his face in his gel-free curls.

Kurt, Blaine and Finn were all fast asleep by the time they reached the campsite, and all three of them were groggy when they were forced to wake up and get out of the car, dragging their blankets with them. Finn helped Burt get everything out of the car while Kurt, Blaine and Carole sat down on the grass and waited for them.

"Kurt, can you come and help me set one of the tents up?" Burt asked.

Kurt nodded, standing up and handing his blanket to Blaine. Carole and Finn got to work on the other tent while Blaine sat on the grass, unsure of what to do with himself.

"I'm g-g-g-gonna g-go w-w-walk around f-for a b-b-b-bit." He said to Kurt, brushing grass off his trousers.

"Okay," Kurt replied. "Be careful."

"I will." Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt on the cheek before wandering off.

"I'm confused," Kurt said a while later, holding a pole up in the air. "Where does this one -" Kurt was cut off by a loud scream coming from somewhere not too far away.

The three boys and Carole all stopped what they were doing, running in the general direction of the scream until they found Blaine...in a lake.

"Oh my god," Kurt said, running forward when he realised Blaine was crying. "What happened?"

Burt climbed down the little ledge that was by the river held his arms out for Blaine, helping him out of the cold water. Blaine let out a pained whine when he tried to climb back up the ledge, gripping onto his boyfriend's father.

"I think he's hurt himself," Burt said. "Blaine, buddy, put your arms around my neck, okay? I'm gonna lift you up."

Blaine did as instructed and let out a choked sob when Burt lifted him into his arms and climbed up the ledge. He carried him back to the half set up tent and sat him down on the grass, Kurt rushing to sit beside him and hug him.

"What happened?" Kurt asked while Carole gently pulled his trouser leg up to reveal a cut going from the bottom of his knee to not too far above his ankle.

"I t-t-t-t-tripped," Blaine said, his breathing frantic as he was still crying heavily. "I f-f-f-f-fell d-d-d-d-d-down the l-l-ledge and into the r-r-r-r-r-river and I h-h-h-h-h-hit s-s-s-something h-h-h-hard." Kurt shushed his boyfriend and hugged him closer, not caring that he was getting wet in the process.

"You've got a pretty nasty cut here," Carole examined. "Luckily we brought a first aid kit with us, so we can clean it up."

When his cut was cleaned up, Kurt got some clean, comfortable clothes from Blaine's bag and helped the teen up, leading him somewhere where he could get changed. He turned around and covered his eyes, flinching every time Blaine let out a hiss.

"Are you decent?" Kurt asked when the teen went silent.

"Y-y-yeah." Blaine replied, sounding small and tiny.

He looked equally as small and tiny when Kurt turned around, and he couldn't stop himself from wrapping him up in a hug. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded a little against Kurt's shoulder. "I j-j-j-just f-f-f-feel like s-s-such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Kurt said. "Accidents happen."

"I f-f-f-fell in a l-l-lake," Blaine pointed out. "That w-w-was p-p-pretty idiotic."

"Well," Kurt said, pulling back a little without removing his arms from their position around Blaine's body. He leaned forward so that his nose was touching Blaine's and their foreheads were leant against one another. "You're my idiot." He smiled.

Blaine smiled and rubbed his nose against Kurt's, blinking cutely. "Promise m-m-me one thing?"

"Anything." Kurt replied.

"Don't y-y-you d-d-dare l-let m-m-me wander off b-by myself again." He said, eliciting a small laugh from Kurt.

"Promise." He said, bringing his pinky up and grinning when Blaine locked his own pinky with it.

"We're s-s-so w-w-weird." Blaine laughed.

"On the contrary," Kurt said, running his fingers through Blaine's curls. "We're awesome."

Blaine let out a cute giggle, pressing a small kiss to Kurt's lips. "We should g-g-get b-b-back b-before your d-dad thinks w-w-we g-g-got b-b-b-b-buried alive or s-s-s-something."

Kurt laughed, holding his hand out for Blaine. This time when Kurt helped his dad set the tent up, Blaine sat happily on the grass, reading a book until they were finished.


	13. Double Date

"Remind me again why we agreed to this?" Kurt said when Blaine answered the door.

Sam had eagerly suggested that he, Quinn, Kurt and Blaine should all go on a double date one day in Glee Club, and Kurt had reluctantly agreed to speak to Blaine about it - who, typically, thought it was a great idea.

"Because S-S-S-S-Sam is m-m-my b-b-b-best f-f-friend," Blaine said. "And it'll b-b-b-be f-f-f-f-fun."

Kurt sighed. "Whatever you say," He said, smiling a little at his boyfriend. "You look amazing, by the way."

"Thank y-y-you," Blaine smiled, finally leaving the house and closing the door behind him. "S-s-so d-d-do y-you."

Kurt smiled, pressing a kiss to Blaine's lips. "Come on," He said, holding his hand out for Blaine. "Let's get this over with."

They made their way to Breadstix and found Quinn and Sam already sitting at a booth. Blaine slid in next to Sam while Kurt sat next to Quinn, his foot brushing against Blaine's under the table. Blaine and Quinn had already met at the picnic, so Blaine wasn't as nervous as he usually would be, but it was still obvious that he needed to get comfortable.

"So, you guys have literally been best friends since birth?" Quinn asked.

"Pretty much," Sam smiled. "Our moms have been friends since they were kids, so we were kind of brought up together."

"W-w-we used t-t-t-t-to h-h-hide in S-S-Sam's t-t-t-t-t-treehouse and our m-moms would g-g-get m-m-mad at us." Blaine laughed.

"That's so cute." Kurt laughed.

"Do you remember the time you slipped down the ladder and landed in that huge pile of mud?" Sam asked, eliciting laughter from Kurt and Quinn and groan from Blaine.

"S-s-s-stop it."

"Blaine, honey, you fell in a lake and my dad had to carry you out - I think we're well past the point of you getting embarrassed in front of me."

"Y-y-you g-guys s-s-s-s-s-suck." Blaine pouted.

The waitress came over a while later to take their orders. Everybody ordered what they wanted and then it was Blaine's turn...

"Um...t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t -" Blaine could feel his throat closing up and tears welling in his eyes. He clenched his eyes shut and gripped onto the menu as hard as he possibly could.

Worriedly, Kurt reached out and held his hand as best he could, running his thumb over his knuckles, when he saw a tear fall from Blaine's eye.

"Could you give us a minute, please?" Sam asked the waitress, rubbing Blaine's back gently. She nodded and walked away, giving the teens some space.

"Is he okay?" Kurt asked Sam, who was prying the menu out of Blaine's hands.

"He's having a panic attack," Sam said, just as Blaine burst into tears and his breathing became frantic. "Hey, hey, hey," Sam said gently. "Shh, you're okay." He continued, rubbing Blaine's back.

"Should I get help or something?" Quinn asked.

Sam shook his head. "That'll just make him worse," He replied. "Shh, Blaine. Look at me," He said, trying to lift his head a little. Blaine scrunched his face up and turned his head away, his hands fisting into the material of his shirt. "Look at me," He said gently. Blaine finally gave in and turned his head a little, opening his eyes as much as he could with tears pouring out. "You need to breathe, okay? Deep breaths," He said, breathing deeply as an example. Blaine began to copy his friend, his tears stopping and his breathing evening out. "Here." He said, giving Blaine his water. Blaine lowered the glass after a few sips and brought a shaky hand up to wipe his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, all but freaking out.

Blaine nodded, putting the glass back on the table and sinking into the embrace of his best friend. Kurt smiled a little as Sam wrapped his arm around Blaine and allowed him to lean against him. Sam picked up a menu and showed it to Blaine, quietly asking him what he wanted to order. Blaine pointed to something and Sam nodded, putting the menu back on the table, ordering for him when the waitress came back.

Blaine was still silent as Kurt drove him home later that evening, until he pulled up outside Blaine's house and he unplugged his seatbelt, leaning across to hug the blue-eyed teen.

"I'm s-s-s-s-s-s-sorry," Blaine mumbled. "I know I f-f-freaked y-y-you out t-t-t-t-t-tonight."

"It's okay," Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. "It's not your fault anyway. I'm just glad you're okay."

Blaine pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, staying there for a few moments before pulling away and rubbing his nose against his boyfriends'. "I love y-y-y-y-you."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled. "You should get inside. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Blaine replied, pressing one last kiss to Kurt's lips before leaving the car, giving Kurt a cute little wave when he reached his front door. Kurt waved back and waited until Blaine was inside before making his way home.


	14. Speech Therapy

**Blaine: Are you busy?**

_**Kurt: Nope. What's up?**_

**Blaine: Can you come over? I really need a distraction.**

_**Kurt: Is everything okay?**_

**Blaine: Yeah, I just need a big cuddle.**

_**Kurt: I'll be there soon, okay? I love you x**_

**Blaine: I love you too :)**

Blaine locked his phone and put it on the coffee table, leaning back against the pillows on the sofa and pulling his blanket up to his chin, waiting for Kurt to arrive. He jumped up when he heard a knock on the door, hugging Kurt as soon as the door was open.

"Whoa," Kurt chuckled, wrapping his arms around Blaine when he all but flung himself at him. "You okay?" Blaine nodded against Kurt's chest, hugging him tighter. Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head, rubbing his back a little before he pulled away. "Let's go inside."

They made their way back to the living room and Blaine instantly snuggled up to Kurt, hugging his arm and resting his head on his shoulder. Kurt happily ran his fingers through Blaine's messy curls - it was a weekend, so Blaine hadn't gelled his hair - and decided to give Blaine what he clearly needed - comfort. He could talk to him later about what was bugging him, but for now he was content to hold his boyfriend and watch the TV.

"Blaine?" Kurt said gently after the fifth episode of Project Runway finished. The teen looked up at him, but said nothing. "Please talk to me?"

Blaine sighed, pressing his face against Kurt's arm and kissing his shoulder through his shirt before sitting up with his legs crossed, facing his boyfriend. "My m-m-m-m-m-mom w-w-wants m-m-me t-t-t-to g-g-go t-to s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-speech therapy."

"And you don't want to?"

Blaine shrugged. "I've always known it w-w-w-w-w-was an option b-b-b-but I n-n-never r-r-r-r-r-really thought ab-b-b-bout it. I g-g-g-guess I'm j-j-j-just..."

"Scared?" Kurt asked, eliciting a nod from Blaine. "Of what?"

"F-f-f-f-failing," Blaine replied, looking down at the sofa. "And of h-h-h-h-having t-t-to t-t-t-talk t-to a n-n-n-n-new p-p-p-person; m-m-my s-s-s-s-stut-t-t-t-tering is always w-w-worse w-w-w-when I'm n-n-n-nervous."

"What do you mean failing?" Kurt asked, turning to face Blaine properly.

"W-w-what if I g-g-g-go and it d-d-d-doesn't imp-p-prove m-m-my s-s-speech at all? W-w-what if I d-d-d-do l-l-l-loads of w-w-work and m-my p-p-parents s-s-s-spend a t-t-t-ton of m-m-m-money and it d-d-d-doesn't h-h-help at all?"

"If it was guaranteed that it would help with your stutter, would you be open to it?" Blaine nodded. "So why not go for it? I get that you're scared of failing - everyone's scared of failing - but what if it _does_ help you? Isn't that what you want?"

Blaine nodded, staring down at the sofa. "I j-j-j-just d-d-don't w-w-w-w-want to d-d-disappoint anybody," He admitted. "Especially m-my m-m-m-m-mom."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt said. He crawled to the corner of the sofa and leaned against the arm of the chair, opening his arms for Blaine. "Come here," Blaine followed Kurt and crawled in between his legs, lying with his back against Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's body and buried his face in his curls, smelling the inevitable scent of Blaine's strawberry shampoo. "Listen to me, okay? Your mom could _never_ be disappointed in you - even a blind man could see how proud of you she is and how much she loves you. Your dad, too. And you know for a fact that Sam and I could never, ever be disappointed in you. I'm not saying that you should do it if it's not something you want, but you seem like you want to, so what's stopping you?"

"I j-j-just h-h-h-having this horrible f-f-f-feeling that I'm g-g-g-going to g-g-g-go there and n-n-n-nothing w-w-will change."

"So what?" Kurt asked. "At least you can stay you tried. Isn't trying and failing better than not trying at all?"

"D-d-d-do _y-y-you_ think I should d-d-d-do it?"

"I think that if it's something you want, then yes. I believe in you, Blaine, and I think that if you put your mind to it then you can improve your speech. Maybe not straight away, but I believe that you can get there. But if it's something that you don't want, then no - I don't think you should do it."

Blaine huffed in response. "Why d-d-d-d-do y-y-you always k-k-know the r-r-right thing t-to s-s-s-say?"

"Because I am awesome," Kurt grinned, leaning forward so that his chin was resting on Blaine's shoulder. "And I'd like to think I know you well enough now to know what you need to hear."

"I love you," Blaine smiled. "But I w-w-w-was c-c-comfortable b-b-before, s-s-so lie b-b-back d-d-down." He said, playfully pushing Kurt backwards and giggling when he let out an 'umph' sound. He laid back against his boyfriend and turned onto his side a little so that he could wrap his arms around Kurt's entire body.

"I swear to god, Blaine Anderson, if you fall asleep on me I will ban you from my cuddles for week." Kurt teased.

Blaine let out a fake gasp. "You w-w-wouldn't d-d-d-dare!" He exclaimed.

"Try me." Kurt grinned, tickling Blaine's sides and laughing when he let out a squeal and began to giggle, wriggling around in Kurt's grasp.

"I surrender!"

"Your giggle is the cutest thing in the world," Kurt smiled as he took Blaine back into his arms. "You sound like a two year old."

"That's n-n-n-not the f-f-first t-t-time I've h-h-heard that, b-b-believe it or n-n-n-n-not." Blaine said, leaning his head back when Kurt began to card his fingers through his hair.

Kurt smiled, reaching down with the hand that wasn't tangled in Blaine's curls to hold his boyfriends hand. "I love you so much, it feels so unreal sometimes."

"I l-l-love you too," Blaine replied, snuggling up to his boyfriend. "I'm s-s-so g-g-g-g-glad I agreed to S-Sam's s-s-s-s-s-stupid blind d-d-date idea."

"Me too," Kurt laughed. "I thought the whole thing was going to be a disaster, but Sam wasn't lying when he said he knew the perfect guy for me."

Blaine snorted. "He's s-s-s-such a d-dork," He said. "But h-h-he's p-p-pretty awesome, I g-g-guess."

Kurt laughed, slapping Blaine playfully on the arm.


	15. Big Brother

**A/N: I don't know what happened at the end of this chapter...forgive me?**

* * *

Blaine was mortified.

It all started when Kurt picked him up from school one afternoon and they made their way back to the Anderson household. Everything had started out innocent; they were cuddled up on Blaine's bed watching TV. But then Blaine had laughed at something Kurt said and kissed him on the lips, and one kiss lead to another, and that one led to another, and before they knew it Kurt was on top of Blaine and things were pretty...heated.

"Squirt!" A voice exclaimed as the door to Blaine's bedroom flew open, causing Kurt to squeal loudly and roll off of Blaine too quickly, sending him flying onto the floor.

"_Cooper!_" Blaine screeched, sitting up and leaning over the edge of the bed to make sure Kurt was okay.

"You have a really hard floor." Kurt groaned, sitting up and rubbing his head.

"Are y-y-y-you ok-k-kay?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded, letting out a whine when he got up and sat back down on the bed. "You s-s-s-suck." He said, turning to face the man at the door.

"I'm offended," He gasped, sitting down on the edge of Blaine's bed to face the teen. "Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Blaine sighed. "C-C-Cooper, this is K-K-Kurt, m-my b-boyfriend. K-K-Kurt, this is m-my b-b-brother C-Cooper, who d-d-doesn't k-k-k-k-know w-w-what k-knocking is."

"It's not my fault you were making out with your boyfriend!"

"I'm a s-s-sixteen y-year old b-b-boy! What d-d-do y-y-y-y-you expect?"

"Simmer down, children," Kurt teased. "I'm the one that fell on the floor."

"What are y-y-you d-d-doing h-here anyway?" Blaine asked. "M-M-Mom d-didn't m-m-mention y-y-y-you w-were c-c-coming."

"She told me about your speech therapy," Cooper admitted. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Why is she m-m-making s-s-s-s-such a b-b-big d-deal out of it?" Blaine groaned. "I'm f-f-f-fine."

"You say your fine but whether or not you really are is a different story." Cooper pointed out.

Blaine glared at his brother. "I _am _f-f-fine," He said honestly. "I've on-nly j-j-just s-s-st-started g-g-going s-s-so ob-b-b-bviously it's s-s-scary, b-b-but I s-s-swear I'm okay."

"Is he really?" Cooper asked, turning to face Kurt.

Kurt glanced from Blaine, to Cooper, back to Blaine before finally settling on looking at Cooper. "He's fine when he's with me."

"Fine, I'll drop it," Cooper said. "Anyway, since when did you stop gelling your hair?" He asked, reaching out to pull on one of Blaine's curls.

"I d-d-d-didn't," Blaine replied, swatting Cooper's hand out of the way. "I w-w-washed the g-g-gel out w-w-when I g-g-got h-h-home."

Cooper looked over to Kurt, raising his eyebrow. "What?" Kurt squeaked. "I like his curls."

"Okay...Well, I'm gonna leave you kiddos alone and go terrorise mom for a while," He said, standing up and ruffling Blaine's hair. "See ya, Squirt."

As soon as Cooper was gone, Blaine groaned and threw himself back against his pillows.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, crawling up to the head of the bed and lying on his side next to Blaine.

Blaine sighed, turning onto his side to face Kurt. "Yeah, h-h-he's j-j-just...emb-b-b-barrasing."

Kurt smiled, reaching out to gently run the backs of his fingers over Blaine's cheek. "He seemed like he really cared about you."

"He d-d-does, and h-h-he's am-m-m-m-mazing and I l-l-love h-him b-b-but he's j-j-just s-s-so...annoying ab-b-bout it."

"You guys aren't close, are you?"

Blaine shook his head. "We used t-t-to b-be as k-k-kids and h-h-he w-w-w-w-was s-s-super p-p-protective of m-me b-b-but n-now he's n-n-never at h-h-home and w-w-we've k-kind of d-d-drifted ap-p-part."

Kurt smiled sadly, shuffling closer to Blaine to that he could press his nose against his boyfriends. "Can I ask you a question?" Blaine nodded. "Don't be mad at me, but you seemed to get really defensive when Cooper asked you about speech therapy...are you _sure_ everything's okay?"

Blaine sighed. "It's _okay_," He said. "I'm j-j-just k-k-kind of unc-c-c-comf-fortable there. It's w-w-w-weird j-j-just s-s-s-sitting in a r-r-room in f-f-front of somebody b-behind a d-d-desk and t-t-talking ab-b-bout y-y-your s-s-sp-p-peech. I h-h-haven't r-r-really adjusted t-t-to it y-y-yet."

"Promise me you'll tell me if you really don't like it?" Kurt asked. "I hate seeing you unhappy."

"I p-p-promise," Blaine smiled. "And I'm _n-n-n-not_ unh-h-happy, I h-h-have y-y-y-you."

"You sap," Kurt laughed, rubbing his nose against Blaine's. "I love you."

"I l-l-love y-y-you t-t-too," Blaine smiled. "So, s-so, so, so, _s-so _much!" He exclaimed playfully, shoving a laughing Kurt backwards and climbing over him, hugging him so tight that he was practically plastered against his boyfriend.

Kurt laughed, rolling Blaine over so that he was on top before climbing off of him and running out of the room and downstairs. Blaine chased after him, shouting "come back here!" at the top of his lungs until he reached the bottom step and jumped onto Kurt's back, hiding his face in his boyfriends neck and giggling happily when he ran through the living room with him on his back.

Blaine's family shook their heads with silent laughter, smiling at the grin that was on Blaine's face as Kurt dumped him onto the sofa, the teen laughing happily. Kurt crawled onto the sofa next to Blaine and hid his face in his boyfriend's cardigan, laughing along with everyone else.


	16. Jealousy

It was Friday at the Hudson-Hummel household and Blaine had gone over for Friday night dinner. He was helping Carole make dessert and he was laughing at the stories Carole was telling him.

"I've noticed Blaine's speech is improving," Burt said quietly to Kurt. "I guess his speech therapy is going well?"

"Yeah," Kurt smiled. "He said he feels more comfortable going there now than he did when he first started going."

"He seems more...confident when he speaks."

"He is," Kurt said, unable to wipe the proud smile off his face. "He always tells me when he hasn't stutter on an 'S' word or an 'R' word or other words that he usually stutters on."

Burt smiled, noticing the pride in Kurt's voice. Blaine happily came skipping over to Kurt with a grin on his face when he was finished, pressing a kiss to his cheek and sitting next to him.

"You're extremely happy today." Kurt smiled.

"I've had a g-good week," Blaine replied happily. "And n-now I g-get to s-spend even m-m-more time with y-you than I thought I'd b-be able to." He said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Kurt's lips.

"Hey," Burt scolded playfully. "Don't make me regret letting you spend the night." He said, causing Kurt to roll his eyes while Blaine blushed and giggled.

"I still think it's unfair that you'll let Blaine stay but you won't let Rachel." Finn huffed.

"His parents aren't in town." Kurt pointed out defensively.

"So? He could've stayed with Sam."

"Well he didn't."

"Enough!" Burt exclaimed. "Finn, I'm sure you'll have your fair share of sleepovers with Rachel - just drop it, okay?"

"Fine." Finn groaned.

They ate dinner mostly in silence, until Kurt and Blaine were finally allowed to escape with the promise of his bedroom door being left open.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked once they were in his room, sitting at the head of his bed with Blaine cuddled into Kurt's arms. "You seemed all excited and happy before and now you've gone really quiet."

"Finn d-doesn't like m-me, does he?" Blaine asked.

"I..."

"I do," Another voice came from the door. They looked up to see Finn leaning against the door frame. "I do like you." He entered the room and sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed, facing the two teens. "That's not why I'm such a jerk all of the time. I guess I'm kind of...jealous of you guys."

"Why?" Kurt asked confusedly.

"Because I've known Rachel more than triple the amount of time you've known Blaine and we've _never_ had the relationship you guys have. Because your dad and my mom don't even view mine and Rachel's relationship as a real relationship whereas they _love_ you guys."

"That's because Blaine and I don't break up every other week," Kurt pointed out. "If you and Rachel were more mature about your relationship then they would trust you as much as they trust us."

"We_ are_ mature." Finn defended.

"Finn, the last argument you guys had was about her song choice for regionals and you stormed out of the choir room like five year old who got told no," Kurt said. "Have you even made up with her yet?"

"Well...no, not exactly," Finn said, staring down at the floor. "Fine, maybe our relationship isn't as 'stable' as yours or whatever, but they'd still rather have Blaine over for dinner instead of Rachel."

"Because you guys just argue every time she comes over!" Kurt groaned frustratedly. "I honestly don't know how you two are still together."

"Fine, how am I supposed to be more mature then?"

"Talk to h-her," Blaine said. "Tell her that y-you're s-sick of arguing with h-her."

"And stop taking it out on us," Kurt added. "It's not our fault."

Finn sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be so horrible to you, and I honestly am happy for you guys."

"Thank you," Kurt smiled. "Now go phone your girlfriend. And I'll talk to Carole and my dad and see if she can come over for dinner next week, okay?"

"Thank you." Finn replied.

Finn left the room and Kurt sighed, leaning his head back against the headrest on his bed.

"What's up?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing," Kurt said, smiling down at his boyfriend. "My brother's just an idiot," He chuckled. "So, watcha wanna do?"

"Stay in y-your arms f-forever?" Blaine grinned, cuddling closer to Kurt.

"Hm, as much as I'd like that, it could cause problems. Such as needing food...and needing to pee and shower."

"Who n-needs any of that?" Blaine teased.

"I don't want a stinky boyfriend," Kurt laughed. "And I don't really want either of us to die so food is essential."

Blaine shook his head with laughter, leaning up to kiss the sixteen year old. "I love you s-so d-d-damn much."

"I love you too," Kurt smiled. "It's kind of funny..."

"What?"

"No matter how many times I hear you say you love me, I never get sick of hearing it."

Blaine just smiled at his boyfriend, burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. "You're s-so warm and c-cuddly."

Kurt laughed. "I'm glad you approve of my body heat."

"You're like a g-giant t-t-teddy b-bear." Blaine said, grinning into Kurt's neck.

"You've officially lost it." Kurt laughed, tickling Blaine's sides as he squealed and rolled away from him.


	17. Seventeen

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Blaine chanted excitedly, crawling onto Kurt's bed and bouncing a little to wake his boyfriend up.

Kurt groaned and hid his face in his pillow. "Stop it."

Blaine laid down behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the teen, resting his chin on his shoulder so that his head was basically lying on top of Kurt's. "Happy birthday." He said with a smile on his face, grinning when he saw Kurt's eyes slowly open as a small smile appeared.

"Thank you," He said. "What time is it?"

"Nine," Blaine replied. "Your d-dad asked me to w-wake you up b-b-because he has to g-go to work b-but he wants to see y-you first."

"Okay," Kurt yawned. "Up." He said, sitting up once Blaine moved and rubbing his tired eyes.

They made their way downstairs and Blaine informed Kurt that his dad was in the kitchen.

"SURPRISE!"

Kurt laughed, covering his face with his hands. There were presents stacked up on the table with a plate of waffles in front of it and a few cards next to that. Finn, Burt and Carole were standing behind the table with smiles on their faces while Blaine grinned at his boyfriend's embarrassment.

"You guys are terrible," He laughed. "Thank you."

"Breakfast!" Blaine smiled, pushing Kurt towards the table. "Eat it b-before it g-gets cold."

Kurt sat down and began to eat his breakfast, thankful when everyone started to move around instead of just standing there, watching him eat. His dad and Carole really did have to go to work, and they each pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek before they left, leaving the three teens alone.

Kurt finished his breakfast and opened his cards and presents, pressing a long kiss to Blaine's lips when he opened his while Finn made gagging noises behind them. Kurt chuckled and pulled away.

"You're so childish." Kurt said to Finn teasingly.

"G-Go g-get d-d-dressed," Blaine said. "We're going out."

"Where?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Out." Blaine laughed.

Kurt pouted but went upstairs to get dressed anyway, coming back down to the kitchen to find Finn and Blaine whispering secretively. They jumped apart when they heard the door open and tried to act natural, but failed.

"What are you two up to?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Finn exclaimed.

"Let's g-g-go." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand and leading him out of the house.

Kurt was pleased to find out that Blaine was taking him on a mini shopping spree, but he was also confused as to why his boyfriend was whispering with Finn so covertly. He'd tried multiple times to get Blaine to tell him what was going on, but his boyfriend just skipped ahead of him and pointed out something that would "look so great on you!"

"Blaine," Kurt whined. "You know I love shopping as much as the next person, but I really just want to go home." He complained. They'd been shopping for hours and it was already nearing dinner time.

Blaine sighed. "Give m-me a s-s-second." He said, kissing Kurt's cheek before turning away from him and typing out a text on his phone.

"_Blaine_," Kurt groaned. "I swear to god I'm going to leave you here by yourself in a minute."

"Okay, okay," Blaine said, putting his phone in his pocket. "Let's g-go."

Kurt was relieved when they got home. He dropped his bags on the floor and blindly reached out for the light switch, switching it on and frowning when nothing happened. He began to switch it back and forth but still, no light was appearing.

"What the hell..." He mumbled, scrunching his face up in confusion. "Dad? Finn?" Kurt called out, but he was met with silence.

"I think there's b-b-been a p-power c-c-cut." Blaine said.

"How!?" Kurt exclaimed. "It's like, the middle of summer."

Blaine shrugged. "You h-have c-c-candles in y-your room d-don't you?"

"Yeah," Kurt sighed. "Help me take my carry my bags?" He asked sweetly.

Blaine nodded and picked up some of the bags, following Kurt to his seventeen year old opened his bedroom door and gasped, freezing in the doorway.

Kurt's bed had been pushed into the far corner of his room and in the centre of the room was a pile of pillows and blankets, with a few candles scattered around the room. There were dim fairy lights hung around the room too, casting a soft glow in the room. The nest of blankets was facing Kurt's TV, and there was a blanket spread out in front of the nest with different snacks on - the TV screen showing the DVD menu to Moulin Rouge.

"I thought w-we c-c-could have a m-m-mo-movie night." Blaine said quietly, standing behind his boyfriend.

"You...I...what?"

"I got F-F-Finn to s-set it all up, which is why I w-w-wouldn't let y-you go home f-for a while," Blaine explained. "He's g-gone out to dinner with your d-dad and C-C-Carole."

"But...you...huh?"

Blaine giggled, taking Kurt's bags from him and dumping them all on his bed. He closed the door and took Kurt's hands, leading him over to the nest of blankets. He sat down with him and pressed play on the movie before leaning back into the pillows and opening his arms for Kurt, who smiled and cuddled up to him.

"Thank you," Kurt said a while later, despite the fact that the movie was still playing. Blaine looked down at him and smiled lovingly. "For today...I know I got kind of moody earlier, but it really was perfect."

Blaine pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips. "You're w-welcome," He said. "I'm g-g-glad y-you enjoyed it."

"I love you." Kurt whispered happily, reaching down to hold Blaine's hand.

"I love you too," Blaine replied. "So m-m-much."


End file.
